Shall We Dance?
by Miss Flame Bird
Summary: Un deseo y un beso. Todo nos conduce a la fatalidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis querido lectores. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia escrita por mi en una noche de inspiración. Espero que sea de su agrado y se diviertan leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. Prometo actualizarla cada dos o tres días si tiene éxito.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo descansaba sobre la nieve que se tinto con su sangre. Todo fue tan rápido; el tráiler y mi automóvil colisionando. El automóvil dio vueltas y vueltas hasta chocar contra unos pinos. Quedamos volteados de cabeza. La nariz me sangraba y estaba lleno de moretones y heridas; creo haberme roto algún hueso. Busque a Wendy pero no estaba dentro del automóvil y una horrible desesperación me invadió. Como pude me quite el cinturón de seguridad y salía arrastrándome del por la ventana. Demonios, tenia fracturadas las dos piernas. El tráiler estaba al otro extremo de la carretera. El conductor estaba muerto. Voltee mi cabeza y la vi a ella. Su calidez y vida se iban con cada segundo que transcurría ¿Dios, porque? Por favor, llévame a mí y no a ella. Por favor te lo pido. Te lo suplico. Me arrastre hacia ella mientras gruesas lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas.<p>

-Wendy…Mi amor…No te vayas…Te necesito…-Dije entre jadeos y estirando mi brazo para alcanzarla.

Ya no podía más. Me rendí. Me quede tirado sobre la nieve llorando desconsoladamente, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño. Quiero despertar. El dolor y agotamiento me vencían. Pronto perdería el conocimiento.

-¿Quieres salvarla?

Una voz de esperanza. Levante mi cabeza para ver aquella persona dueña de la voz de esperanza. Un chico de orbes verdes esmeralda estaba parado a mi lado.

-¿Quién… eres tu?

-¿Quieres salvarla?

Por como se veían que iban las cosas no volví a preguntar por su nombre. Asentí; mi vista se nublaba y el mundo daba vueltas.

-Por favor, sálvala. Te lo ruego.

El chico se sentó y tomo mis manos.

-Dime tu nombre, muchacho.

-Stan...ley Mar...sh.

-Stanley Marsh te cumpliré un deseo. Puedes desear lo que quieras. Fama, fortuna, mujeres, lo que siempre hayas querido yo lo hare realidad. Pero hay una condición…

-¿Qué condición?

El chico me sonrió cálidamente y continúo. Su voz era suave y serena.

-Cumpliré tu deseo pero a cambio tú te convertirás en mi aliado y me ayudaras a convertirme en el rey de los vampiros ¿Aceptas o no?

-Yo…Acepto.

El chico asintió, me quito mi gorro y acaricio mi cabello con delicadeza y amor.

-Stanley Marsh ¿Cual es tu deseo?

-Sal…va a Wendy Testaburger.

- Lo hare solo falta cerrar el contrato entre tu y yo…

Agarro mi cabeza entre sus manos y acerco su rostro, y… me beso. Todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

><p>¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿ Ahí lo llevas? ¿Mejor dedícate a estudiar? Todos sus consejos serán bien tomados así que no tenga miedo de decirme lo que piensan de mi historia, corazones. Quienes hayan leído mi otra historia "All Because Of You" les prometo que pronto publicare el sexto capitulo y haré severas modificaciones; las cosas se pondrán interesantes. Gracias por leer mi fic.<br>Sus reviews son mi sueldo, amores míos.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, gracias a todos sus reviews. La historia (como pudieron notarlo) es desde la perspectiva de Stan. A través de los proximos capítulos se ira explicando "El juego del vampiro", una competencia entre varios vampiros para convertirse en el próximo Rey Vampiro.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Kyle corrió directo hacia el otro vampiro y lo partió por la mitad con su sierra eléctrica. Mientras yo peleaba contra el contratista de vampiro; una niña de unos diez años de edad. No crean porque yo era mayor que ella por seis años tenia ventaja, la niña era muy rápida e intentaba incrustarme su navaja suiza en el pecho. Yo retrocedía y esquivaba cada ataque. Ganaríamos el combate si mataba a la chica.<p>

-¡Idiota, contra ataca!-Grito Kyle quien aun se encargaba del persistente vampiro que estaba hecho mierda.- ¡Solo podremos ganar si matamos al contratista y al vampiro!

Claro para Kyle era fácil matar. Mataba desde hace 500 años mientras yo desde hace unas semanas.

Me distraje y la pequeña corto mi mejilla izquierda. Sonreía, feliz por haberme herido. Volvió a dar otra cuchillada ahora directo a uno de mis globos oculares. Asustado le di una patada en el estomago. Cayo al suelo agarrada de su estomago, su navaja cayo cerca de mi pies. Kyle me miraba impaciente, miro la navaja y luego a mi. Me dio a entender lo que tenia que hacer. Tome la navaja torpemente y camine hacia la chica que seguía tumbada en el suelo. Me arrodille y la tome por la barbilla.

-Lo siento, no tengo otra opción.-Dije con tristeza.

La chica me miro con ojos suplicantes pero no me podía ablandar el corazón, se lo debía a Kyle.

-¡¿Qué esperas, Stan? ¡Mátala de una puta vez!- Mando Kyle.

Obedecí a Kyle y degollé a la chica. Mis manos se mancharon de sangre, otra vez. Rompí a llorar. Yo era un asesino. La chica se llamaba Evelin Green. Nacionalidad francesa. Diez años de edad. Huérfana de padre y madre. Vivía en la calle. Cabello castaño. Ojos azules. Su deseo fue: Salvar a su mejor amigo de una sufría una dolorosa enfermedad. Ella lo salvo porque su amigo era la única razón para seguir viviendo. Golpee al suelo y maldecí. Kyle se dejo caer detrás de mí y me abrazo.

-No llores, Stan. No tenías otra opción más que matarla. Solo los fuertes sobreviven en el campo de batalla.

-Pero… ella era tan joven. Tenía toda una vida por delante.

-Entonces debió pensarlo dos veces antes de cerrar el contrato con el vampiro. Nosotros dejamos en claro que hay una condición con el deseo pero ustedes los seres humanos son tan impulsivos. Son solo nuestras marionetas en este gran campo de batalla.

Chille y me seque las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta.

-No, no, no. No llores Stanley. La muerte les llega a todos algún día. Cada segundo miles y miles de personas mueren en alguna parte del mundo. La muerte es algo natural. No distingue entre sexo, raza, color ni edad; a ella todo eso le es indiferente. Alégrate, has sobrevivido un día más. Disfrútalo, gózalo y vívelo porque no sabes si mañana terminaras como esa niña.

¿Cómo podía ser tan frio y despiadado? Lo olvide. Él no es humano. No necesita de emociones para vivir. Solo necesita su instinto y sed asesina.

* * *

><p>Me aseaba mientras Kyle estaba sentado sobre el retrete cantando una canción infantil. Me frotaba con fuerza mis manos llenas de sangre. La sangre ya no estaba ahí pero yo aun podía verla. Este ritmo de vida terminaría matándome. Ya no dormía tranquilo y sufría de alucinaciones. En mis alucinaciones veía a todas las personas que mate.<p>

-Stanley ya tenemos diecisiete contratos. Si seguimos a este ritmo dentro de unas dos semanas, sino fallan mis cálculos tendremos treinta cuatro contratos. Aunque he de admitir que hoy estuviste pésimo. Por un pelo casi mueres. Mañana entrenaremos tres horas ¿Entendido?

No oí lo que Kyle me dijo estaba concentrado en quitarme la sangre de mis brazos y cara. De repente la cortina se abrió y se asomo mi pequeño compañero vampiro.

-¿Me estas oyendo?

Me cubrí con las manos mi parte intima. Kyle no tenia respeto por nada ni nadie.

-¡Vete, horrible criatura nocturna pervertida!

Tome una botella de champú y se la lance justo en medio de los ojos. Kyle se golpeo contra el lavabo.

-¡Stanley, eres malo! ¿Qué problema hay? Ambos somos hombres ¿No? Además tú no eres mi tipo. Prefiero chicos seguros de si mismos, caballerosos, amables, con personalidad, carisma y atractivo ósea todo lo que tú no tienes y jamás tendrás.

-¡Con mayor razón! ¡Salta del baño o te pateo el culo vampiro homosexual!

-Ah, no eso no. No soy homosexual, soy bisexual niñito. Ya quisiera ver que tu me patearas el culo a mi… ¡Oye! ¡Stanley Marsh! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Kyle golpeaba la puerta y daba patadas. Saque a Kyle del baño a empujones y cerré. Déjenme darles un consejo por si llegan a conocer a un vampiro. Los vampiros no pueden entrar a una habitación con puerta sin antes pedir permiso ¿Qué sucede si no lo hacen y entran? Terminan en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Quedan agotados físicamente y mentalmente por días, semanas e incluso meses.

-¡Quiero entrar! ¡Quiero entrar!- Chillo Kyle dando puñetazos a la puerta.

-Vamos, Kyle ¿Acaso uno de los mas poderosos y antiguos vampiros no puede contra una puerta de madera que ni si quiera tiene el seguro puesto? ¡Que cosa! ¡Criatura chupasangre 0 y Puerta de madera 1!

-¡Eres un hijo de puta, Staley!

Kyle dejo de insistir en querer entrar y se fue a acostar a mi cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Me maldijo en miles de lenguas diferentes.

Vi el reloj. Marcaba las tres de la mañana. Los dos estábamos tendidos sobre la cama. Hora de las preguntas random.

-Kyle ¿A que sabe la sangre?

Mi peli rojo compañero no quito su vista del techo y respondió.

-El sabor depende de la persona. Algunas saben amargas, saladas, acidas o dulces.

-Ok… ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito de sangre?

-Me gusta que la sangre tenga un sabor dulce. Odio la sangre con sabor amargo.

-Kyle tu ya has probado mi sangre ¿No?

-Si, tonto ¿No recuerdas que me alimentaste hace dos días?

-Lo olvide, pero ese no es el punto ¿A que sabe mi sangre?

-Ummm…

-¿Y bien?

-Estoy pensando, no me presiones ¿Si? Crio insolente.

* * *

><p>Tengo mucho calor... La primavera en mi ciudad es muy calurosa y bochornosa. Como sea, ¿Que tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular? ¿Malo? Todas sus sugerencias, criticas y comentarios serán bien aceptados mis dulzuras. Mi querida, estimada y amada madre me ha prohibido ver South Park (No paro de llorar internamente). Todo gracias a que mis lindas hermanas. Veré como vengo de ellas, después.<br>Sus reviews son mi sueldo.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de la historia "Shall We Dance". ¿Felices por que pronto sera Semana Santa? Déjenme decirles que yo si. Aunque me dejaran un montón de tareas y proyectos (Que obviamente los dejare hasta el ultimo día.), gozare como nunca. Adiós estrés y hola playa y, Sol. Apuesto que mi mochila se llenara de telarañas y polvo. En fin... ¡Gracias, mis lectoras (creo que son mas chicas que me leen que chicos.) por sus reviews! Ya se que hago cortos los capítulos pero intentare hacerlos mas extensos porque los quiero.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Stan's pov.<p>

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte a Kyle sin quitar la vista del computador.

-Iré por un refrigerio.- Contesto mientras abría la ventana y se colocaba en el alfeizar de esta, y se quedo allí.- Regresare antes de media noche. Mas vale que estés listo porque iremos a cazar a un vampiro y a un contratista ¿Ya abriste el paquete que te deje en el escritorio?

Como olvidar aquel paquete. Un día temprano por la mañana encontré un misterio paquete sobre mi escritorio. El paquete estaba envuelto en un papel brillante color escarlata y adornado con un gran moño en un extremo. No era mi cumpleaños; faltaban tres meses para que lo fuera ¿Quién habría dejado ese paquete? Mis padres no pudieron ser los responsables así que solo quedaba Kyle. Hace días que no volvía a casa porque se encontraba de caza en quien sabe donde. Así era el, iba y venia cuando se le daba la gana. Una carta estaba al lado del paquete, la cogí y la abrí.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

"_**Pronto la necesitaras.**_

_**Atte. Kyle Broflovski." **_

La letra de Kyle era muy estilizada y elegante. Guarde la carta de nuevo en el sobre ¿Qué tendría adentro aquel paquete? Lo tome entres mis manos y lo agite. Era algo solido. Bueno, no sabría que era sino lo abría. Rompí el papel, era un estuche. Procedí a ver que había dentro del estuche. No estaba preparado para lo que se aproximaba. Una pistola plateada. Sentí como mi alma se me caía a los pies ¿Kyle quería que usara esta pistola para matar gente? ¿Para matar contratistas? Horrorosas imágenes cruzaron por mi mente y asustado tire el arma al estuche. Guarde el estuche en una de las gavetas de mi ropa. Era recio a la idea de no matar.

-Si muy lindo detalle por cierto.-Dije en un tono sombrío.- Aunque me hubiera preferido que me regalaras un suéter con un horrible estampado, un par de calzoncillos o calcetas.

Kyle me miro de forma severa.

-No seas mal agradecido, Stanley Marsh. Después de que me preocupo por ti para que no seas herido en batalla dándote esa arma ¿Así me lo agradecer? Pues que ingrato eres.

Sin decir más, Kyle salto de la ventana hacia la oscura noche.

**Kyle's pov**

Estaba frente al hogar de los McCormick. No necesite de mi súper desarrollado oído para saber que Carol y Stuart peleaban. Sentía un poco de pena por sus niños por tener de padres a una pareja de idiotas. Como sea, no venia a ayudar a ninguno de ellos sino por mi refrigerio. Camine alrededor de la casa buscando la ventana de la habitación del hijo de en medio; Kenneth McCormick. Me seria muy fácil saltar desde el suelo a la ventana pero no quería asustarlo, pudiera ser que estuviera con su hermana menor, Karen y no quería que ella me viera ¿Cómo llamar a Kenneth McCormick? … Recordé una película que vi con Stan la semana pasada donde en una escena un chico cogió una piedra y la lanzo a la ventana para llamar la atención de su amigo. Pero en este caso llamaría la atención de mi refrigerio.

Kenny's pov.

Leía una revista de pornografía tranquilamente cuando una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de tenis rompió el vidrio de mi ventana y me pego directo en la cabeza. Quede noqueado.

Kyle's pov.

¿Por qué tarda tanto en asomarse?

Kenny pov.

Después de cinco minutos de inconsciencia desperté. La cabeza me dolía a horrores. Me toque la cabeza y mis manos se mancharon de un liquido rojo, y pegajoso. Sangre ¡Juro que le partiría su madre al cabrón que me había hecho esto! Me asome por la ventana y lo vi.

-¡Hijo de…!

La oscuridad no me permitía ver bien de quien se trataba pero cuando lo descubrí me quede callado. Mi cliente frecuente. Hice una seña indicando que entrara.

Kyle pov.

El cuarto de Kenneth McCormick estaba hecho un asco. Revistas de pornografía esparcidas sobre el suelo, ropa sucia, empaques de frituras y ropa interior femenina. Las cajas de pizza mohosa bajo la cama de Stanley ya no me parecían tan malas. Kenneth me sonreía coquetamente. Puso el pestillo a la puerta. Cogió una silla que estaba a un lado de la puerta, la jalo y se sentó frente a mí.

-Que alegría verte, mi querido peli rojo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo Kenneth con las piernas cruzadas.- Déjame adivinar ¿Quieres un poco de esto?

Señalo la herida que tenia en la cabeza donde brotaba sangre. Tuve que contenerme para no chuparle toda la sangre en ese mismísimo instante.

Asentí a su pregunta. Se gesto juguetón cambio a uno serio.

-Idiota, casi me matas ¿Por qué carajos lanzaste esa piedra?

-Quería llamar tu atención y no sabía como así que utilice una técnica que aprendí de la poderosa caja que ustedes llaman televisión.

Kenneth se quedo callado por unos segundos y luego dio una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué te da tanta gracia?

-Una cosa es llamar la atención y otra es intentar asesinar a alguien.

Le quitaría esa sonrisa de su estúpido rostro.

-Antes de que te dieras cuenta ya estarías muerto, si quisiera asesinarte.

Me puse detrás y puse mis alargadas uñas en su cuello. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban y el miedo se apoderaba de él.

-Tranquilo, hombre.

Nervios salían de su voz. Quite mis manos y lo empuje de la silla.

-No vuelves a llamarme idiota, miserable rata.

Nos mantuvimos la mirada el uno al otro. Al final, (como siempre) Kenneth quito la suya, intimidado por mis ojos llenos de maldad.

-Serán treinta dolores por mis servicios.

Saque un fajo de billetes y se los tire al suelo. Con dinero baila el perro.

Kenneth dejo al desnudo la piel blanca de su delgado cuello. Incruste mis colmillos en su cuello y succione. Cuando un vampiro te incruste sus colmillos en el cuello se siente como si dos agujas perforaran tu cuello ¿Cómo lo se? Es una historia larga que tal vez algún día les cuente. No nací como un vampiro sino fui convertido en uno. Deliciosa sangre.

Satisfecho deje de succionar sangre y la herida se cerro por si sola. Me relamí los labios donde quedaban gotitas de la suculenta sangre de McCormick.

-Me debes un cargo extra por romper mi ventana.

-Como si fueras a usar el dinero para reparar tu ventana. Te apuesto que pasando tres días ya te gastaste todo el dinero yéndote de putas.

Les juro que si alguien me hablara así lo mandaría al carajo pero ese no era el caso.

-¿Acaso, tu puedes leer la mente?

Si le dijera todo lo que podía hacer no terminaríamos en un día. Una sonrisa ladeada le dedique.

-Claro y mucha cosas mas puedo hacer.

-Ser vampiro debe ser genial.- Dijo en un suspiro Kenneth.

Que equivocado estaba. La vida de un vampiro era complicada. Vivir eternamente solo, no comprender el valor de la vida, perder a los que amas, vender tu alma, el jamás cambiar al pasar el tiempo, no tener un corazón, no sentir dolor y sentimientos, ver morir a tus amigos y vagar por el mundo sin un hogar. Te conviertes en un muerto viviente y todo a cambio de unos increíbles poderes que al final no servían de nada. Olvidas lo que es ser feliz.

-Te equivocas, muchacho. Ser un vampiro es más complejo de lo que parece. Que no te engañen esas novelas de vampiros enamorados.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis, desde hace mucho tiempo…

Ya no recordaba el día de mi cumpleaños. No tenia sentido celebrarlo si jamás cambiara y seguiría igual hasta el final de los días. Todos se irán pero yo seguiré aquí.

Kenneth comprendió que no quería seguir hablando sobre el tema de ser vampiro.

-Vete de una vez, chupa sangre. Dentro de una hora vendrá una chica que pago por unos servicios y tengo que hacer que mi cuarto se vea presentable…

Yo ya no estaba ahí cuando Kenneth lo noto.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Espero que si mis dulzuras ¿Saben? Yo siempre he creído que la vida de un vampiro es triste. Y si, Kenny eres un refrigerio. ¿Cuanto tiempo seguirá Stan negándose a matar? ¿Como Kyle se convirtió en vampiro? ¿ Algún día mi madre me levantara el castigo de no ver South Park? ¿Hay vida en Marte? ¿Que fue primero el huevo o la gallina? Todos estos grandes misterios y mas serán resueltos en los próximo capitulos.<br>Un review y te amare por siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Buenas noches, mis estimadas lectoras! Se supone que el día de ayer debía haber subido un nuevo capitulo pero debido a algunos contratiempos no pude hacerlo. Pido una disculpa por ello. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y sino díganme que no les gusto. Aparecen dos nuevos personajes en la historia. Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y sus reviews me animan.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La historia si es mía.

* * *

><p>-¡Auxilio!-Chillo Kyle, dándole de manotazos al vampiro que traía encima.- ¡Quítenmelo de encima o me va a violar!<p>

-No te resistas, Kyle.-Dijo con una voz seductora el otro vampiro, que por el grito de terror que pego cuando lo vio supe que respondía por el nombre de Craig Tucker.- Te he estado buscando por todo el ancho mundo y no dejare que me te me escapes esta vez.

El compañero de Craig no dejaba de temblar y jalarse el cabello. Desde que ayudo a Kyle a convertirse en el rey de los vampiros muchas cosas inusuales comenzaron a suceder a mí alrededor, sin sentido. Ya nada podía sorprenderme.

-Hola, mi nombre es Stanley Marsh.-Salude al otro chico y extendí mi mano a él.

-¡Agh! ¡Ngh! Mi nombre es Tweek Tweak.- Saludo el nervioso chico y nos estrechamos las manos.

Nos sentamos sobre un viejo tronco y conversamos por un rato. Kyle corría aterrado de un lado al otro de Craig Tucker. No importaba cuanto corriera o que rápido corriera lo terminaban derribando. En una circunstancia normal, Kyle ya le hubiera dado una patada a Craig en el trasero que lo mandaría volando directo a Mongolia. Ósea que no pelearíamos contra este vampiro y contratista.

-¿Cuál fue tu deseo?- Pregunte mientras veía entretenido como Kyle pisoteaba a Craig para que le soltara su pierna.

-¡Ngh!... Salvar de la banca rota el negocio de mi padre.-Contesto el tembloroso chico.- ¿Tu que pediste?

-Salvar de la muerte a mi amada.

Recordé por un instante el rostro de Wendy ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Si alguna vez un vampiro aparece frente a ti y estas en una situación extrema ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque puedes terminar perdiendo aquello que proteges.

-¿Qué perdiste, Tweek?

-¿Perder? No te entiendo. Explícate.

Suspire cansado.

-Al pedir nuestros deseos desafiamos las leyes del espacio y tiempo para cambiar lo que ya estaba escrito. En mi caso para evitar que mi novia muriese en aquel accidente se tuvo que cambiar el pasado. Así que ella y yo jamás nos conocimos ni conoceremos. Nunca nos enamoraremos. El único que recuerda todo sobre nuestras vidas juntas soy yo.

Tweek comenzó a llorar.

-¡Que triste!-Grito Tweek entre gimoteos.

-No lo es.

Tweek abrió los ojos como platos al oír mi declaración.

-Si Wendy hubiera muerto yo me habría quitado la vida. La idea de vivir sin ella seria una pesadilla para mí. La razón de mi ser es ella. Mi vida comparada con la suya no vale nada, es por eso que no tengo miedo a morir. No me importa si ella esta con otro hombre. Si ella es feliz, yo lo seré también.

Tweek estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando sentí a unas manos aferrándose a mi pierna a izquierda. Kyle con Craig Tucker abrazado a su torso.

-Quítenmelo de encima.-Pidió Kyle.- ¡Por favor!

-Vamos, Kyle. No seas tan duro contigo y admite que me amas.-Dijo Tucker apretando más a Kyle.

-¡Primero vivo, Craig Tucker!

-Tu indiferencia y frialdad hacen que me enamore cada vez más de ti. Jamás me alejare de ti.

Craig Tucker era peor que una colegiala enamorada. Mas patéticos, imposible.

-Craig ¿Quieres una cita conmigo, no?-Pregunto Kyle.

Algo se traía entre manos el peli rojo vampiro. Craig grito de la emoción y asintió. Sus ojos azules brillaban y sus mejillas estaban rosadas. No lo había notado pero nos parecíamos mucho.

-Saldré contigo si me traes un Dodo.

¿Un Dodo? Que no joda. Si que se paso de cabrón esta vez ¡Los Dodos se extinguieron hace miles de años! ¿Dónde conseguiría un Dodo, Craig? Craig soltó la pierna de Kyle y se levanto.

-¡No fallare!-Grito Craig y cogió a Tweek por la muñeca.- ¡Vamos por el Dodo, Tweak!

Dejaron polvo al correr por la tremenda velocidad que llevaban. Apenas las puntas de los zapatos de Tweek tocaban el suelo. Se perdieron en el horizonte.

Definitivamente el amor te hace actuar como un pendejo. Claro en determinados casos. Kyle sacudió sus ropas y acomodo su ushanka.

-¿No crees que te pasaste? Tu mismo sabes que no encontrara al Dodo porque ya ni si quiera existen.

-Dime ¿Tu que harías un psicópata enfermo de amor te estuviera siguiendo desde hace 200 años? Obviamente huirías o te desharías de él. Pero que pregunto si tú nunca en tu vida has sido perseguidas mujeres sino viceversa, tu eres quien las persigue.

-Eres un idiota, Kyle. Tal vez no lo sepas pero según una lista hecha por las chicas de mi escuela soy el segundo chico más atractivo de la escuela.

-Bien dicho. Eres el segundo.

Debía aprender a defenderme mejor.

* * *

><p>Nos detuvimos en un restaurante. Tenía muchas ganas de una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un refresco. Nos sentamos frente a la barra y una corpulenta mujer con un ajustado uniforme que parecía no dejarla respirar y patines nos dio unos menús.<p>

-¿Qué van a ordenar, corazones?- Pregunto la mujer en un tono meloso con su bolígrafo y libreta listos para anotar.

-Una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un refresco de cola, por favor.-Pedí y regrese el menú a la mujer.

-Seguro, dulzura ¿Tu que vas a ordenar mi niño?-Pregunto la mujer dirigiéndose a Kyle.

-Nada.- Contesto Kyle y dio el menú a la mujer.

-¿Seguro? No lo solo servimos hamburguesas, también…

Kyle la interrumpió.

-No quiero nada. Gracias por insistir, Betty.- Dijo en tono cortante Kyle.

La mujer regreso por donde vino.

-No deberías comportarte Kyle o terminaras solo.

Kyle rio.

-No temo a la soledad. La he vivido por años, niñato.

Insoportable, grosero, engreído, frio, pesado y orgulloso. El tipo de personas que detesto.

-¿Quién era ese vampiro, Craig Tucker? Parece que tienen historia juntos.

Kyle hiso una mueca de desagrado.

-Lo salve de una muerte segura. Craig se metió en un riña con unos hombre borrachos que querían abusar de una mujer. He de admitir que Craig era un buen luchador a puño limpio y llevaba ventaja sobre ellos, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Uno saco un cuchillo y apuñalo varias veces a Craig. Una escena horrible. Acabo sobre el sucio suelo del callejón y los hombre se fueron de allí entre tambaleos. Yo lo observe todo desde las sombras. Después de tremendo acto de valentía y terminar muerto. Menuda idiotez. El chico merecía una segunda oportunidad y se la di. Además, debía terminar con lo que inicio. O al menos así lo vi yo.

-¿Lo convertiste?

-Si. Cuide de el los primeros días porque los vampiros recién nacidos son inestables y muertes. Un peligro para la sociedad. Lo ayude a adaptarse a su nueva vida vampírica y le enseñe todo lo necesario. Juntos fuimos por los hombres que lo mataron. Viajamos por toda Europa hasta que inicio "El juego del vampiro" y tuvimos que separarnos. Durante el tiempo que viajamos juntos y por salvarlo se enamoro de mí.

-¿Por eso no lo mataste?

-No. No lo mate porque yo fui quien lo salvo ¿Qué sentido tiene matar al hombre que salvaste de las garras de la muerte? Ninguno obviamente.

Sonreí.

-No eres un hijo de puta después de todo. Tienes sentimientos.

-¡Ca-Cállate!- Dijo sonrojado Kyle.

Jure por unos segundos ver a Kyle sonreír. Tan fugaz como una estrella. Mi corazón latió de forma extraña y sentí una sensación recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, igual que cuando vi a Wendy por primera vez.

Betty llego con mi orden y me entrego los aderezos. Le di un gran mordisco a mi hamburguesa. Me pase el bocado con un trago de refresco de cola bien fría. Un hilillo de baba caía por una de las comisuras de la boca de Kyle. Su vista estaba fija en las papas fritas de mi plato.

-¿Quieres una? Si es así, tómala.-Dije y continúe degustando mi hamburguesa.

Kyle tomo delicadamente una papa y le puso cátsup. Se le llevo a la boca. Una tras otra. No quedo ninguna papa frita sobre el plato. Kyle se las comió todas.

* * *

><p>Paramos de emergencia. Kyle bajo corriendo del automóvil a vomitar. Los vampiros no pueden digerir comida humana, su estomago esta diseñado específicamente para digerir sangre y no alimentos humanos por ello sus organismos los rechazan. Kyle seguía expulsando violentamente el contenido de su estomago. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Kyle dejo de vomitar.<p>

-Kyle ¿Ya dejaste de vomitar?

Mis zapatos quedaron llenos de vomito de vampiro. El olor tardaría meses en quitarse.

-Si sabes que no debes comida comida humana ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunte molesto bajando la ventanilla del automóvil para que no se impregnara del nauseabundo olor.

-Se veía delicioso…-Se justifico Kyle como un niño pequeño después de jugar una travesura.

-Huele peor que quince mofetas juntas.-Me queje tapándome la nariz y poniendo en marcha el automóvil. No me pregunten como se lo de las mofetas.

-Lo siento, Stanley. Es solo que… me entro nostalgia. Quería recordar que era ser humano por un momento.

Triste ¿Te imaginas el radical cambio de humano a vampiro? Ganas la inmortalidad y terminas deseando cosas tan sencillas.

-No te preocupes. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

* * *

><p>¿Que calificación le dan? Creo que ha sido uno de los capítulos mas largos que he escrito. Craig esta loco de amor por Kyle y este huye de el. Ahora que lo pienso bien se parecen a Pucca y Garu ¿Nacerá el amor entre Stan y Kyle? ¿Craig conseguirá su cita de ensueño con Kyle? ¿Los Dodos estarán extintos? En vez de Dodos iba poner unicornios pero dije que seria mas divertido un ave no voladora en mi historia.<p>

Sus reviews son mi sueldo.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenas tardes a todos! (En mi país apenas son las seis de la tarde). Se supone que debía haber subido este capitulo hace una semana. Disculpen mi falta es que me fui de vacaciones... Ya estoy de regreso y prometo subir capitulo nuevo este sábado porque entre semana no podre mis dulzuras. Tengo muchísimos pendientes. Gracias por seguir esta historia y sus reviews. Me hace feliz saber que al hacer lo que mas me gusta(escribir) puedo divertir y entretener a los demás.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>-Nuestra primera cita~-Canturreo Craig abrazado del brazo de Kyle quien lo quito rápidamente.<p>

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no estamos en una cita? Estamos en una importantísima misión de espionaje.-Aclaro Kyle y volvió a usar los binoculares.- ¡Demonios! ¡Los he perdido de vista por tu culpa Craig!

La gente pasaba y no evitaba ver a los tres chicos "escondidos" detrás de un arbusto. Kyle, Craig y Tweek ¿Su misión? Vigilar a Stanley Marsh y a su cita, Olivia.

-¡Mph! Creo que se fueron por allí, Kyle.-Dijo Tweek señalando hacia el lado contrario de la calle.

-Gracias, Tweek ¡En marcha!

Kyle encabeza la marcha seguido por Craig y por ultimo Tweek. Los tres usaban gafas negras para que no los reconocieran (petición de Kyle ya que lo había visto en una película de espías donde usaban lentes oscuros… ¿O eran los hombres de negro?). Aunque, vestidos como vampiros cuando faltaban seis meses para Halloween y con lentes de Sol en la noche el pasar por desapercibidos era una misión imposible.

-¡Ahí están!- Grito Kyle a sus compañeros de aventura y ordeno.- ¡Rápido, detrás del bote de basura!

Stan iba de la mano de la tal Olivia. Kyle de solo ver a esa zorra de la mano de su contratista hizo que quebrara los binoculares en dos. La rabia lo invadía.

-Y-Kyle ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Tweek mas nervioso de lo normal al ver lo que había hecho el peli rojo vampiro con los binoculares. No quería saber que sucedería si la chica besaba a Stanley. Se desataría la tercera guerra mundial. Tweek solo quería pasar un día tranquilo en compañía de Craig Tucker turisteando en South Park. Era su primera vez en América y quería conocer las costumbres y tradiciones. Su muy mala suerte hizo que Kyle apareciera frente a la puerta de su habitación de hotel con un descabellado plan que el solo no podía realizar. Craig sin dudarlo acepto ayudar a su amor platónico comprometiendo de igual manera a Tweek sin preguntarle si quería participar o no. Craig era capaza de cualquier cosa con tal de complacer a Kyle. Como por ejemplo, la estúpida misión del dodo que le impuso Kyle a Craig a cambio de una cita. Fueron dos semanas de viaje sin descanso. Tweek ya no podía caminar y sus pies estaban llenos de llagas. Sin embargo, Craig seguía férreo a encontrar ese dodo y conseguir su cita. Tweek admiraba la tenacidad de Craig. Una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él. Derrotados regresaron a South Park con las manos vacías. Ante la desesperación, Craig cogió una gallina y se la llevo a Kyle ¿Cómo le encontró? Su radar del amor estaba siempre alerta. Kyle estaba a punto de atacar a un ciervo que bebía agua de un claro. Oh si, los vampiros gustan de jugar a la caza casi como a los gatos cuando ven un pez en la pecera y van por el solo por diversión y ocio. La caza de Kyle fue arruinada cuando Craig salió de la nada armando tremendo alboroto con una gallina en manos. El ciervo asustado huyo por el ruido. Tweek se quedo detrás de Craig.

-Kyle, aquí esta tu dodo.

Craig nervioso entrego la gallina a Kyle.

-Craig…

-¿Qué sucede, Kyle?

-Esto no es un dodo es una gallina.

Kyle soltó a la gallina y esta se escapo.

-Lo se pero pertenece a la familia de las aves no voladoras así que básicamente es prima lejana de la gallina. Bueno muy lejana…

-No. Lo siento, Craig. Perdiste tu oportunidad de una cita conmigo. Mejor suerte para la próxima. Nos vemos.

Kyle salto a un pino y otro hasta que se volvió un pequeño punto negro. Craig se tiro al suelo a lloriquear ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que Kyle no lo amaba? Quizás nunca.

-Oye, Craig no llores.-Consoló Tweek sentado sobre sus rodillas al lado de Craig dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda.- No dejaras que algo como esto te haga rendirte en hacer tuyo a Kyle. Aun te queda toda una eternidad para intentarlo.

-¿Tu crees que lo logre?- Pregunto Craig secándose las lagrimas y el escurrimiento nasal.

-Sí. Lo has hecho por 200 años y te has caído varias veces y te has vuelto a levantar, Craig Tucker.

-Tienes razón, Tweek. Gracias amigo.

Tweek deseaba ser más que un amigo.

-Tweek, reacciona.-Dijo Kyle al rubio.

-¡Agh! ¿Q-Que pasa?

-Entraron a ese restaurante. Vamos.

Nuestros tres aventureros entraron a un lujoso restaurante italiano. Hombres y mujeres ataviados con elegantes trajes y vestidos estaban sentados degustando sus platillos. Había una fila que esperaba por entrar al restaurante. Kyle, Craig y Tweek se formaron detrás de una vieja mujer que llevaba a un estúpido perro faldero en su bolso. La gente chismorreaba y burlaba a sus espaldas sobre ellos por sus extrañas vestimentas. El perro faldero al ver a Craig y Kyle ladro. Su dueña intentaba calmarlo pero el perro continúo ladrando y gruñendo. Sabia que ellos dos no eran humanos sino vampiros y por temor a que atacaran a su dueña esos dos chupas sangres intento espantarlos. Kyle odiaba a los perros porque más de una de miles de veces le habían arruinado el almuerzo en esos 500 años y porque cuando era humano era alérgico a ellos. Kyle sonrió macabramente al perro que en vez de ladrar ahora chillaba de miedo. Esos grandes colmillos blancos y esos hermosos ojos que se habían tornado rojos lo asustaron. Craig se sentía incomodo al ver como la angelical cara de su amado se había vuelta; era la cara de Kyle cuando perdía el control de si mismo y se volvía en una bestia. A Craig una vez lo toco en carne viva sentir la ira de la bestia. La mujer paso con su tembloroso perro que se escondía en lo profundo del bolso.

Era el turno de ellos. Un hombre con bigote, cabello relamido y cara de fuchi.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlos, jóvenes?

-Queremos una mesa.-Contesto Kyle al hombre.

-¿Su nombre?

-Kyle Broflovski.

El hombre con cara de fuchi tomo una libreta y la hojeo.

-Lo siento Sr. Broflovski únicamente se puede entrar con reservación.

-¡Tsk!

Nadie detendría a Kyle Broflovski y mucho menos aquel hombre con bigote ridículo.

-Craig, ahora.-Mando Kyle al vampiro peli negro.

Craig seguía distraído con aquel recuerdo. Aquella noche. Los miles de cadáveres esparcidos sobre el suelo y las ardientes flamas. Kyle recibiendo todo los golpes y ataques de esa mujer. El vampiro peli rojo ignorando el dolor y atacando a la mujer que lo tumbaba varias veces al suelo. Aquella sonrisa maniática y risas. La venganza lo transformo a algo perverso. Déjalo ya, Craig eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Lo que tú pidas, Kyle.

Craig hizo la famosa señal por la cual era conocido en la sociedad vampírica. Levanto su dedo medio al hombre de pelo relamido.

-Eso no, Craig. Lo otro.- Dijo entre dientes Kyle.

-¡Ah, ya! Lo siento…

Craig se quito las gafas de Sol y miro al hombre fijamente a los ojos. Todo vampiro tienes una habilidad especial que va desde leer la mente, ver el futuro, telequinesis, creación de campos de energía, dominación de uno de los cuatro elementos (solo los vampiros mas antiguos pueden obtener estas habilidades) y claro el poder de manipular a los seres humanos. Craig tenía esa última habilidad.

-¿Qué quieres que le ordene, Kyle?

-Que nos deje pasar y nos de la mesa en el fondo desde allí podremos vigilar mejor a Stanley.

-Ok. Yo, Craig Tucker te ordeno a ti humano inútil que nos dejes pasar y nos des la mesa en el fondo ahora.

El hombre asintió abobado.

-Lo que usted me pida y ordene, Amo Tucker.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar a los tres. Ahora Tweek tendría cuidado de mirar a los ojos a Craig. Tweek y Craig se sentaron a los lados de Kyle. Desde su mesa podían ver cada uno de los movimientos de Stanley Marsh. En ese momento conversaba con Olivia quien no paraba de jugar con su cabello y sonreír.

-A esa chica la ha de haber golpeado un meteorito para aceptar una cita de Stanley.-Dijo Kyle a sus amigos y continuo.- Seguro trabajo semanas repartiendo periódicos para poder pagar una lujosa cena como esta.

-Si lo miras bien Kyle, Stanley no es un mal partido.-Dijo Tweek a Kyle.- Es muy amable y considerado con los demás.

-Además atractivo digo se parece a mi solo que yo soy cien mil veces mas guapo.-Intervino Craig.

Se quedaron callados por un rato observando la cita de Stan.

-Nunca en mis 500 años de vida de muerto había visto una mujer tan fea como esa.

-¿Por qué dices que es fea?-Pregunto Tweek. Ciertamente Olivia era muy hermosa, parecía una de esas modelos de revistas de moda que leía su madre.

-Solo mírala. Tiene muy poco busto y nalgas. Tiene dientes de piano, se muerde las uñas cosa que representa inseguridad, no es rubia natural, nariz carnosa como la del príncipe Felipe, tiene un pésimo sentido de la moda, sus orejas son enormes como las de un elefante, ríe como asno, no sabe andar en tacones; lo vi cuando se paro al baño para retocarse su maquillaje de payaso. Usa pupilentes azules, sus pies son gigantescos, sus zapatos no combinan con su vestido, su bolso es de imitación y… ¡ah! Su perfume huele a ropa sucia.

Craig y Tweek quedaron boquiabiertas por la despectiva descripción de Kyle sobre Olivia. Si la chica lo hubiera oído se desataría a llorar. Todo lo que Kyle dijo sobre ella era lo contrario a lo que verdaderamente era ¿Celoso de Olivia? Tal vez. No comprendía porque de ver a Olivia con Stanley lo enojaba tanto. Complejo y perturbador. Esa mujer presentaba una amenaza ¿Qué sucedería si Stanley prestaba mas atención a ella que a el? Stanley le pertenecía a Kyle según un contrato. Kyle reclamaría lo que es suyo por derecho. Él era millones de veces más hermoso que esa humana. La belleza de Kyle era algo anormal y maravilloso.

-¿Estas celoso?-Pregunto de la nada Tweek a Kyle.

-¿Celoso? Ni en broma estaría celoso de una mujerzuela mal vestida como esa.-Mintió Kyle sonrojado. Si estaba celoso por la atención que esa mujer recibía por parte de Stan. Por alguna extraña razón él quería ser quien estuviera sentado al lado de Stanley. Una serie de extraños sentimientos surgieron cada día que pasaba con aquel chico. Los mismos sentimientos que sintió hacia aquella mujer tiempo atrás.

-Kyle…-Dijo Craig dándole un codazo a Kyle en las costillas.

-¿Qué?

-Se están besando…

Kyle sintió que el mundo le caía encima.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Bueno, regular, malo o pésimo. Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi ya que me ayudan a mejorar mi escritura. Solo me queda unos días de vacaciones y tengo toneladas de tarea por hacer. Me pregunto ¿Los maestros no saldrán de vacaciones? Creo que no. Es una pena que Craig no haya conseguido el dodo ¿Batalla romántica entre Olivia y Kyle? Claro que si mis retoños ¿Saben? Olivia tiene las tres letras de mi primer nombre (No esta basada en mi). Lo he decidido chicos...Me cortare el cabello como el de esta chica ¿Que opinan?<p>

Aqui el link: ./imgres?q=hombre+cara+redonda&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&rlz=1C1TSNG_enMX456MX456&biw=1241&bih=545&tbm=isch&tbnid=_27TMX3bm_LeM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=2Wk67bDQQ0UREM&imgurl=&w=334&h=349&ei=p7KET_isG4Om2gXdzKz3CA&zoom=1&iact=hc&dur=777&sig=117444910558652002572&page=1&tbnh=168&tbnw=161&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0,i:82&tx=92&ty=192&vpx=368&vpy=209&hovh=229&hovw=220

Un review y te daré una galleta, un abrazo y un besito.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, buenas noches. Después de meses sin pasarme por estos paramos he vuelto. Ya saben, escuela, proyectos y exámenes. Pero al fin saboreo lo que llamamos libertad. Me estaré pasando mas a menudo por aquí mis amores. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo a pesar de mi pésima escritura. Les mando a todos un beso y una galleta.

Este capitulo hablara sobre el primer día de vida de Kyle como vampiro. Continuare el capítulo anterior donde Olivia y Stan se besaron dentro de unos pocos días. Tal vez dentro de una semana.

Disfruten el capitulo.

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone. En cambio, la historia es mía

* * *

><p>Tome lugar frente al hombre que veía fuera de la ventana. Era un día pintado de matices grises, desilusiones y tristezas. Me acorde las veces en aquellos días nublados en que me quedaba en mi cama cubierto por cobijas sobre mi cama abrazado a mi hermano menor esperando una taza de chocolate caliente preparada por mama. Ya no habría días como esos.<p>

-Mi nombre es Alabaster. Soy el encargado de introducirte en el mundo de los vampiros.-Dijo el hombre sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

-Yo no soy un vampiro…-Dije aun en shock por lo sucedido en la noche.-Soy solo un chico de dieciséis años.

-Sufres la primera etapa de la transformación: negación.-Explico el hombre ahora viéndome directo al rostro.- Mira niño, sé que es difícil aceptar lo que ahora eres pero no te queda de otra mas que aceptarte. Tu muy mala suerte te llevo a estar en el lugar, hora y sitio equivocado.

-Es mentira…Todo esto es una pesadilla…-Chille cubriéndome el rostro.- Quiero volver a casa.

El vampiro se mostraba apático frente a mi confusión y miedo.

-Deja de llorar, te ves patético.-Dijo el vampiro con cierto desagrado.- ¿Crees que llorando lo vas a solucionar todo?

Me seque las lágrimas con las mangas de mi camisa. Alabaster tenía razón, el llorar no haría que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y mucho menos que se solucionaran. Pero uno cuando esta confundido le es difícil ver la cosas con claridad. Era como tener los ojos vendados y caminar en una cuerda floja.

-¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Qué grite de felicidad porque me han condenado a vivir eternamente?

-Muchos humanos desean la vida y juventud eterna.

-¿Si? Déjame informarte que yo no soy uno de esos. Yo lo único que quería era vivir tranquilamente al lado de una mujer que amara en una hermosa casa cerca del mar.

-¿No crees que ese sueño tuyo esta muy trillado?

Sus contestaciones me irritaban. Era capaz de lanzarle el jarrón que tenia al lado para hacerlo callar.

-¿Qué será ahora de mi?

-Eso es decisión tuya no mía. Mira, niño, el vampiro que te convirtió jugo contigo antes de hacer su jugada. No obstante aquel vampiro fue un idiota.

-¿Idiota?-Pregunte confuso al hombre.-Explícate, por favor.

El hombre suspiro cansado.

-Ayer fue luna llena. Ayer fuiste convertido en vampiro. Aquellos que son convertidos en vampiros durante la luna llena absorben los rayos de la luna y se convierte en los vampiros más poderosos. Tu poder, niño, puede ser comparado al de un vampiro legendario.

Me quede sin palabras ¿Yo un vampiro poderoso? Debía ser broma.

-¿Qué tan poderoso soy?

-No lo sé. Con el paso de los días, años y meses tu fuerza ira aumentando. Ningún vampiro ni si quiera perteneciente a la familia real será competencia alguna para ti.

Al oír eso lo decidí.

-¿Crees que sea lo suficiente fuerte para vengarme de ella?

El vampiro enarco una ceja.

-Sí. El problema con Rebecca es que es la líder de un grupo de vampiros rebeldes que no siguen las reglas del rey vampiro actual. Atacan, destruyen pueblos y asesinan gente para luego desaparecer. El grupo de Rebecca ha hecho desaparecer miles de aldeas y ciudades. Ni la policía real ha logrado atraparles. Tardaras años o incluso siglos para llevar acabo tu venganza.

Me levante mi asiento y aspire una bocanada de aire.

-No importa, tengo tiempo de sobra. La hare sufrir como me hizo sufrir. He decidido vengarme en nombre de todos aquellos que mato. Sentirá el dolor de todas esas inocentes almas.

-¿Sabes? Esta prohibido matarse entre los vampiros.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé. Te veías muy inspirado al decir tu discurso sobre tu fría venganza.

Caí sobre mi asiento.

-Aunque dentro de unos noventa y nueve años se llevara acabo una competencia para elegir al próximo rey de los vampiros. Ahí los vampiros pelean uno contra otro acompañados por un "contratista" que es un humano al que se le ha concedido un deseo por parte de un vampiro.

-¿Cómo tiene que ver un humano entre los vampiros?

-No todos los tipos de sangre funcionan de una misma manera en un vampiro. Los vampiros tenemos una sangre especial que aumenta considerablemente nuestras habilidades por ello formamos contratos con humanos además de combatir la sobrepoblación humana y vampira.

-¿Crees que Rebecca compita en la próxima selección del rey vampiro?

-Debe de competir. Es obligatorio para todos los vampiros.

-Bien, participare y le pateare el culo a Rebecca.-Dije decidido. – Entrenare noventa y nueve años.

-Fuera de mi oficina, niño. Acaban de convertir a una mujer en vampiro y espera afuera.

Alabaster me saco a empujones de su oficina. Y antes de cerrar la puerta me gire y le sonreí.

-Gracias, Alabaster.

Me cerro la puerta en la cara.

* * *

><p>Algo corto a mi parecer... ¿Que les pareció? Sus criticas son bien recibidas, mis amores. Oh si, seleccione a Rebecca como la villana de la historia, nuestra apreciable dama saldrá mas adelante. Les agradezco con todo el corazón que se tomen la molestia de leer mis historias sin sentido.<p>

Un review~  
>(Sus reviews pagan mi educación...)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Wake up exhausted

Mucho tiempo sin publicar un nuevo capitulo. Demasiado diría yo. Gracias a mis lectores, quienes me impulsan y motivan a escribir, volver letras aquello que imagino. Me gusto mucho este capitulo. Contéstenme ¿Cual ha sido su capitulo favorito y el que menos les haya gustado?

South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La historia si es mía.

* * *

><p>Stan's pov.<p>

Silencioso como un ratón. Estacione el coche y entre con cuidado a casa. Cerré la puerta, sonreía triunfante, nadie en casa había notado que llegue una hora después de la que mis padres me habían dicho… y cuando me di la vuelta.

Una lámpara se prendió.

"¡Carajo! Seguro me castigan todo un mes"

-¿Dónde estabas, Stanley?

Kyle estaba sentado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas. Me tranquilice un poco al ver que no se trataba de mi madre ni mi padre.

-Casi me da un paro al corazón. Pensé que eras mi madre, Kyle.

-Desearías que fuera tu madre.-Amenazo Kyle.- He estado sentado aquí la mitad de la noche esperando a que se te diera la gana de aparecer.

Me conmovió que Kyle hubiera esperado por mí toda la noche. Eso significaba que le importaba y se preocupaba por mí.

-Hay un contratista y vampiro en la ciudad. Debemos quitarles su contrato.

Con esa contestación entendí que solo seria su fuente de alimento por lo que restaba del "Juego del vampiro" o hasta que muriera. Me sentía usado.

-¿No podría ser otra noche?-Bostece, me estire y añadí.- Ya es muy tarde y estoy cansado.

-Ah, pero bien que cuando te estabas besuqueando con aquella zorra no te sentías cansado y mucho menos cuando… Lo olvide, tu morirás virgen.

¿Por qué metía mi futura vida sexual en esto?

-He localizado a esta pareja. Están a unos 25 minutos de aquí. Agarra tus llaves es hora de irnos.

-Si ni si quiera he dicho si voy a ir o no. Ya me harte de hacer lo que tú siempre dices.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien salvo la vida de tu novia?

Un punto a favor de Kyle y cero para mí.

-Podrás haber salvado la vida de mi novia pero para ello tuviste que borrar la línea del tiempo y crear una nueva. Una nueva línea del tiempo donde ella y yo nunca estaremos juntos. Nunca debí haber hecho ese contrato contigo. Te aprovechaste porque era vulnerable en aquel momento.

-Stanley… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es una grandiosa idea el aparecer cuando un ser humano esta desesperado porque no piensa con lógica ni razona lo que hace. Yo únicamente participo en situaciones en donde yo tengo el control. Tu mismo te castigaste por el amor hacia aquella humana. Dime ¿Hubieras preferido que ella muriera?

Kyle sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Dos puntos para Kyle. Cero para Stanley.

-Tú… eres un monstruo sin corazón.

No iba a llorar frente a el ¿Cómo pensó que yo dejaría morir al mas grande amor de mi vida?

-Gracias por el halago. Ahora vámonos.

-He dicho que no. No iré. Punto.

Subí las escaleras en dirección en mi habitación.

-¡No te he dado permiso de irte!

Algo exploto. Baje las escaleras, tome por el cuello a Kyle y mire a los ojos. Lleno de ira.

-Tú no eres mi dueño, sucia sanguijuela.

-¿Sabes que con un solo golpe soy capaz de matar a un elefante? Imagínate lo que puede pasar si te abofeteo.

-Dime…

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién te rompió tu corazón? ¿Quién te lastimo? Alguien no puede ser tan insensible y frio ¿Tienes miedo a que te lastimen?

Los ojos verdes jade de Kyle mostraron confusión. Soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Yo no necesito amor. El amor es para los necesitados e idiotas como tu, Stan. No necesito de nada ni nadie par ser feliz. Solo me necesito a mi mismo. Solo puedo confiar en mí.

El hombre o mujer quien haya roto el corazón de Kyle si que debió ser un hijo de puta. No me imagino cuanto sufrió por el amor de aquella persona.

Apretó fuertemente mi muñeca. Lo solté y sobe donde quedaron la marca de los delgados dedo de Kyle. El momento de tensión había acabado.

-Que mi delgaducha y débil apariencia no te engañe, Stanley. Soy tan peligroso como un tigre.

Por alguna extraña razón me imagine a Kyle disfrazado como un tigre y maullando.

-Se me olvido mencionarte un detalle… Al beber tu sangre nos enlacemos.

-No entiendo.

-Que puedo leer tu mente.- Me sonroje, entonces supo que lo disfrace de tigre, eso explicaría su mirada.-Claro en un rango de 3 metros. Si fuera un vampiro de la primera generación seguro el rango seria de veinte metros… Como sea. Ya que no quieres ir a patear traseros esta noche me iré a mi cofre.

De ahora en adelante tendría cuidado en lo que pensaba o seguro terminaba siendo golpeado por el impulsivo y agresivo vampiro que tenia de compañero de habitación. Claro, él se invito solo a dormir a mi habitación, inicialmente él iba a dormir en el sótano o garaje pero al final termino invadiendo mi santuario.

-¿Seguro que quieres irte a tu cofre? No sé, como que ya me entraron ganas de ir a patear traseros esta noche. Esta noche cene demasiado en mi cita y necesito hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Kyle dio el golpe de gracia al vampiro. Yo quebré el cuello a mi enemigo. No había tenido una vida muy buena. Su padre abusaba de el sexualmente, su madre lo odiaba porque le había arrebato al hombre que amaba y había adquirido VIH en una de las constantes violaciones. Su deseo fue tener el suficiente coraje y valor para asesinar a sus padres.

-¿Ya terminaste con el tuyo, Stanley?

-Sí… Tengo una pregunta ¿Quién se encarga de los cuerpos? Digo si los dejaran aquí podría levantar sospechas y la policía investigaría.

-Hay un grupo llamado "La rosa blanca", se encarga de deshacerse de los cuerpos y borrar a los seres humanos de los registros.

-Otra pregunta ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en el Rey de los vampiros?

Kyle miro al cielo como buscando una señal que le diera la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Tengo algo que resolver con cierto vampiro. Mis intenciones no son subir al trono ni comandar a toda una raza de chupasangres.

-¿Y después de ello que harás?

-Retirarme de la competencia.

-¿Cómo? Pensé que era imposible.

-No lo es; si el vampiro quiere retirarse de "El juego del vampiro" debe entregar todos los contratos que ha ganado al rey y servir al ejército de este por 500 años. Durante todo ese tiempo se prohíbe participar.

-No te imagino recibiendo ordenes, te imagino mas como un dirigente.

-Ni yo me imagino recibiendo ordenes.

Pase mi brazo sobre los hombros de Kyle.

-¿Serás un soldado?

-Hasta crees… ¿Sabes que si te convierto en vampiro también me libro de la competencia? Esta prohibido que dos vampiros compitan juntos…

Kyle se acercó a mi cuello y abrió su boca.

-No te asustes, Stanley, no voy a morderte. Si te convierto perdería mi sabor de sangre favorita.

-Gracias, nunca nadie me había dicho que era la sangre favorita de alguien.-Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sonara extraño pero jure sentir los colmillos de Kyle perforando mi piel. Me toque el cuello.

-¿Qué sucede, Stanley?

-No, nada importante…

De ahora en adelante dormiría tapado hasta el cuello.

-¿Qué tal tu cita?

-Olivia es una gran chica… Solo que sucedió algo raro.

-¿Raro?

-Sí, alguien me golpeo en la cabeza con un zapato mientras besaba a… ¿Dónde esta tu otro zapato?

-No sé a lo que te estas refiriendo.

-Por favor dime que no estuviste espiándome.

-¿Por qué te espiaría durante tu cita? No te hagas el importante, Stanley.

Otra vez a discutir.

-¿Cómo perdiste tu zapato?

-Mientras tú estabas con "la zorra de tus sueños" yo entrenaba y durante el entrenamiento perdí mi zapato.

-¡Eres imposible! ¡No pensé que serias capaz de llegar tan lejos!

-Oye, nunca dije que estuve allí espiándote ¿Crees que todo el mundo gira alrededor tuyo? Vaya, que ególatra eres.

-¡No soy ególatra, sanguijuela!

Mientras, Kyle y yo, discutíamos "La rosa blanca" se hacia cargo de los cadáveres.

-Stanley…

Kyle estaba acostado sobre mi cama boca abajo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kyle?

-Tengo hambre…

- Te alimente hace dos días, Kyle. A este paso me vas a dejar anémico si de por si ya perdí color ¡Mírame! Soy más blanco que el papel.- Compare mi tono de piel con el de una hoja de papel que encontré en mi escritorio.

-Por favor… Me muero…Ya no llego para el Janucá de este año.

-Eres un pésimo actor, Kyle.-Dije mientras limpiaba mi arma.

El peli rojo vampiro tomo una almohada y me lo aventó. Por poco y mi cuerpo rompe la pared de mi habitación.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Casi me matas!

Recibí otra almohada hacia mi rostro en respuesta.

-Si lo que quieres es pelea te la daré, Broflovski. Solo déjame advertirte que soy un legendario guerrero en el arte de las peleas de almohadas.

Kyle y yo jugamos por un rato. La risa de Kyle era como una melodía cálida y suave pero en el fondo muy triste. No era aquel vampiro arisco mandón que me hacia quererme arrancar el cabello. Quería verlo así de feliz siempre.

* * *

><p>No te preocupes, Stan, yo también quiero que Kyle sea feliz. Un capitulo relativamente corto, inicialmente cuando comencé a escribir era para el nuevo capitulo de otra historia mía pero al final acabe escribiendo la continuación de esta historia ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto "Young Justice"? Recomiendo esta serie. A mi me encanto y más porque sale Klarion, the Witch Boy (el es mi novio pero no lo sabe. No le vayan a decir por favor.). Los invito a que lean una historia mía sobre esta serie. Si les interesa conocerme un poco más les invito a dejarme preguntas. Preguntenme lo que quieran, mis amores. Que tengan una linda mañanatarde/noche.

No olvides dejar un review.


End file.
